Después del blue
by Young92
Summary: El blue al fin termino ahora nuestros personajes regresan a su vida cotidiana de estudiantes, claro muchas cosas han cambiado, erina descubrirá una oscura sombra que rodea souma y deberá esta vez ser ella la salvación de él.
1. Chapter 1

El blue al fin había terminado luego de muchas emociones y con semejante final, ahora todos estaban de regreso en toksuki habían regresado a su vida cotidiana de estudiantes, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero otras seguían igual.

-Erina-sama, bienvenida - la pelirosa se ponia de pie rodeando su escritorio se acerca a erina quien ingresaba al salón de los 10 elite- necesitas algo?-

-Erina-chan que haces por aquí - megumi la saludaba escondida tras una columnas de documentos.

-Hola hisako pues tengo algo urgente que tratar con... -erina se quedó en silencio al observar el escritorio del décimo asiento- megumi porque tienes tantas pilas de documentos -sorprendida-

-Este... Yo... Veras... Es que... - la linda peli azul temblaba nerviosa como era de costumbre sin ser capaz de completar las frases -souma...-

-Yukuhira souma - erina desprendía su aura furiosa, sus ojos brillaban con rabia- megumi ya deja de a ser su trabajo - erina golpeo el escritorio donde megumi estaba sentada- por eso el siempre asé lo mismo debes negarte, no lo hagas cómodo-

-Lo...lo..lo...si...sien...siento erina - megumi temblaba derramando unas lagrimas con un seño sombrío.

-Erina-sama no regañe a megumi usted sabe como es él - hisako intentaba bajar la tensión.

-Perdón megumi no era mi intención - erina buscaba tranquilizar a la temblorosa todokoro- de todas las decisiones que he tomado me arrepiento de averle dejado el primer asiento -suspiraba desanimada -venia para hablar con él, ahora donde rayos lo encuentro?-

-Y donde mas cree que estará si no es en un Shokugeki -hisako muestra su teléfono a erina en el una publicación - souma se enfrenta contra hiyuki shiba líder de la s.i. de cocina tailandesa.

-El único papeleo que hizo con eficiencia fue para la regla de "si te retan a un shokugeki no puedes negarte",-suspira- porque le di mi aprobación, pero esta vez me escuchara -erina muy molesta- megumi, hisako acompañe me-

-Adonde vamos? -megumi curiosa pregunto.

-A atrapar un idiota -erina le respondió con seriedad.

Minutos después erina y compañía miraba desde una esquina el shokugeki aunque deseaba atraparlo sabía que no debía intervenir hasta acabado, el encuentro, aunque estaba molesta no podía evitar sentir aquella extraña sensación en su pecho al verlo cocinar, sus ojos dorados la cautivaban , pero sobre todo era esa tonta y estúpida sonrisa la que hacia que su pecho se agitara, ésa sensación que tenía ya algún tiempo sintiendo y que cada día se intensificaba no podía evitarlo mirarlo mientras hacia un derroche de su arte culinario eraalgo que le encantaba , su corazón se emocionaba, pues aun cuando ante el pelirrojo a negado que su comida es deliciosa, no podía dejar de esperar con ansias su próximo plato, después de todo la cocina de su plebeyo era capaz de calentar su corazón y hacerla sonreír.

-Si lo logró ganó -todokoro se emocíonaba por la victoria del primer asiento.

-No podía ser de otra manera -afirmo erina cruzando sus brazos y adaptando su clasuca postura de superioridad, sin dejar notar su emoción ante la victoria de su chico especial.

-Aquí pasa algo -dijo hisako con perspicacia- esa chica no esta molesta por perder miren se acerca a souma y lo felicita, ella le esta coqueteando - exclamo con asombro la ultima parte.

-Queeeee...dices, como que le coquetea ? - erina por algún motivo sintió que su temperatura se elevaba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron con violencia.

-Bueno hiyuki Shiba pertenece al grupo de chicas fans de souma, siempre en cada duelo lo anima -megumi comento inocentemente.

Erina miraba como esa chica hablaba tan familiar con souma, todo empeoró cuando otras chicas también habían rodeado a su joven presa, que era esta nueva sensación tan abrumante como la anterior, erina pensaba quien se creen ellas para estar tan cerca de él, como osan fijar sus ojos en él, sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por el impulso y camino asta la plataforma quedando parada frente a él, cuando lo que vio hizo que su sangre hirviera la tal hiyuki estaba tomándolo del brazo, mientras intentaba con una toalla limpiarr el sudor de la frente de souma, ese era el colmo una cosa era estar cerca de él pero tocarlo y acariciarlo eso era imperdonable.

-Souma-kun como has ganado eso quiere decir que debo hacer lo que me digas -hiyuki sonreía maliciosa mientras las chicas a su alrededor se emocionaban.

Hiyuki ahiba era una estudiante de segundo año, de ascendencia tailandesa, al igual que los Aldini era una extranjera, hija de una de las chef mas reconocida en Asia, su padre era un reconocido crítico gourmet. Con una tez morena que hacia juego con su corta cabellera negra, su esbelta figura la hacia destacar ampliamente, una personalidad fuerte y confiada, como se viera ella era alguien que destacaría con su presencia, su fanatismo por souma inicio cuando souma participo en el blue, desde eseel momento de regreso de souma, constantemente ideaba maneras para ganar el favor del chef pelirrojo.

-Bueno te esperare en la estrella polar - el pelirrojo comento cuando su vista se fijo en la presencia de erina- hola erina -souma le saludo como siempre hacia.

-Souma... ba...baka... - le grito la rubia furiosa pero no pudo decir nada mas pues de la nada una figura masculina poso su mano en la cabeza de souma revolviendo su melena.

-Tan distraído como siempre hijo - johichiro seguía molestando el cabello de souma - hola erina como estas ?-

-Sa.. Saí...ba...sama- erina nerviosa intentaba saludar a su ídolo personal - bienvenido- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Papa ya deja de molestar - souma se libra de la mano de su progenitor, todos los presentes quedan enmudecidos ante tal escena el padre del primer asiento una leyenda viviente de toksuki, pues hay que aclarar a este tiempo todos en la academia conocían su linaje.

-Ya deja los honoríficos erina y el saiba sólo llámame johichiro - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro - o puedes llamarme papá - le guiña un ojo.

-Sa...aa...saiba-sama... - erina no podía esconder su rostro teñido de rojo y los nervios la consumían.

-Papá... - souma renegó por el comentario de su padre.

-Souma no deberías de poner a erina en esta situación - dando a entenderle sobre las chicas que lo rodeaban- o alcazo piensas ser le infiel a tu prometida - comento en vos alta descaradamente.

Erina la rubia se había ruborizado en tono durazno sus mejillas ante las palabras de joichiro, fijando su vista en el pelirrojo quien ocultaba su avergonzado rostro mirando en otra dirección Miéntras una de sus manos reposaba tras su cabeza, mientras de reojo intentaba ver la reacción de erina, joichiro solo se reía con fuerza ante la reacción. Que ambos jóvenes habían demostrado. Erina poniendo mayor atención a sus alrededor se dio cuenta de las miradas y susurros de los presentes que ejercían tras semejantes declaraciones, erina en especial fijo su vista en el rostro de hiyuki quien no parecia dejar el gesto de asombro y incredulidad, al observarla erina se sintió orgullosa ahora su enemiga estaba en su lugar, joichiro seguía incomodando a souma.

\- Bueno hijo como te has portado con erina esperó que bien no me hagas quedar mal -joichiro golpeaba la espalda de souma.

\- souma es un completo irresponsable, nunca sigue las indicaciones, no se hace cargo de su papeleo como primer asiento, falta a las reuniones de la elite... - y así por un par de minutos erina se desahogo de todos los males que le causaba souma hasta quedar prácticamente sin alienton, Mientras joichiro la escuchaba.

-vaya si que eres una carga para los demás elite - Sonreí joichiro sin tomar seriedad.

\- sin duda es identifico a ti joichiro - gyn dojima que habia estado en silencio a un lado de ellos comento serio - tu eras así en tus años de estudiante en toksuki- suspiro y miro a erina - no esperes que joichiro lo regañe-

La rubia quedo desepcionada luego de exponer todo lo malo de souma, solo miraba incrédula como una conversación sin sentido alguno se desataba entre padre y hijo.

-será mejor irnos ya - en tono serio hablo gin -mana y sanzaemon nos esperan-

Después de tan confuza escena ahora gin, joichiro, souma y erina se conducían en una de las limusina, su destino era la mansión nakiri, gin charlaba con joichiro sin dejar su personalidad sería, y joichiro como siempre tomarhacia chiste a algunos comentarios de gin, mientras souma con brazos cruzados parecía meditar bueno eso parecía ante los ojos de erina quien estaba mentalmente frustrada, por el descubrimiento del secreto de su compromiso, erina seguía de reojo observando al pelirrojo que ahora parecía domir plácidamente y sin preocupaciones, acto que no hizo mas que hacer que erina se frustrase mas, sin poder contener sus deseos dejó ir un golpe certero a las costillas de souma, asiendolo salir de su sueño, mientras acariciaba el punto donde fue golpeado para luego mirar directamente a la furiosa erina.

-tonto- dijo de manera brusca y solo audible para el pelirrojo, y planto su vista a la ventana.

-que te pasa porque me golpeas- el pelirrojo estaba confundido por lo sucedido.

-No entiendes las consecuencias de que ahora toda la academia sepa lo de nuestro, compromiso- erina suspiro condenada -cuantos problemas surgirán , ya es difícil dirigir la academia y andar detrás tuyo para que hagas tus deberes de primer asiento, y tu como si nada hubiera pasado nada- enojada cruzo sus piernas y brazos.

-pero de que sirve preocuparnos, crees que no pienso en ello- suspira -pero dime que solución sacaras poniéndote asi-

Erina no pudo decir nada mas pues habían llegado a su destino, la mansión nakiri que por costumbre pasaba silenciosa, y en tranquilidad, parecía ahora un campo de guerra personas de un lado a otro algunos corrían, presurosos. Sillas, mesas, adornos, manteles y muchas otras cosas mas estaban ante su vista, una figura del escudo de toksuki tallada en hielo a dornaba el centro de todo, erina se encontraba en shock no sabia lo que pasaba observaba a souma quien estaba igual o peor situación de confusión, gritos de mandos se escucharon venir desde una esquina desde donde mana personalmente , daba indicacionesa los empleados que se movían al son de su mando, sanzaemon a un costado degustaba y daba aprobaciones a lo que parecía serian Los platillos a servir, mana fijando su vista en ellos, sonrió.

-Al fin -exclamo- ya era hora que llegaran que esperan suban a alistarse pronto llegaran los invitados -culminando la frase vio a en otra dirección y siguió dando órdenes.

-Vestirse? Invitados? -erina estaba confundida- espera madre que rayos pasa - exclamó en un grito la rubia.

-Pues que eres ciega o que erina que no vez que sera una fiesta -mana señala su alrededor abriendo sus brazos- ahora ya deja de perder el tiempo y has lo que te dije-

-Pero... -erina quiso pedir mas explicación pero no pudo ahora mana estaba frente a ella apretando sus mejillas, acción que generaba sierto nivel de dolor.

-Rayos que hija mas necia tuve creo que debo comenzar a corregirte -mana al fin suelta las mejillas de erina y suspira- esta es una fiesta que los socios de la academia me pidieron organizar para entregar un reconocimiento a ti y souma por ser los grandes ganadores del blue-

Apunta de regaños y empujones tanto erina como souma habían sido encaminados, por no decir llevados a la fuerza y casi a rastras a diferentes habitaciones, para que se prepararan y vistieran con los conjuntos elegidos por la misma mana en persona,souma se duchaba y alistaba en la habitación de Ryo quien por el momento no estaba presente, en ese momento, por otra parte erina en su habitación salía de ducharse y disponía a ponerse su vestido de gala, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal una sensación. De que algo estaba a punto de pasar la hizo sudar en frío, unos pasos de alguien corriendo se escucharon por el pasillo cuando de una manera brusca y repentina la puerta se abrió de golpe, erina asustada por el acto un segundo después suspiro condenada al destinguir la silueta de su prima Alice.

-Tu ... Ingrata... mala amiga ...mentirosa...- la peliblanca hacia una de sus clásicas rabietas ante erina, con su tez teñido de rojo por la disgustada que estaba acosaba a su querida prima.

-que rayos estas diciendo alice y cierra la puerta que no ves que me estoy vistiendo- erina intentaba distraer y cambiar el tema pues en su interior sabia a que se refería alice.

-no te hagas la desentendida y no intentes distraer me- en un tono molesto apuntaba con un dedo a erina -porque no me contastes que estas saliendo con Souma, como fue ? ...Desde cuando son novios?... Se han besado? ... Hasta donde han llegado?- alice interrogaba vigorosamente a erina.

-Yo... El...nosotros... - Erina era consumida por los nervios, tartamudeaba intentando responder con claridad -mamá... Si mama ... Mama lo decidió- erina confiada exclamó.

-Mama, aja mama lo decidió- con ojos medio cerrados y su mirada fija la observaba no convencida por la prematura respuesta. -no tienes una mejor excusa, como sea me voy debo alistarme para la fiesta y te aviso ya le dije a hisako que anule tus compromisos de la noche, pues tendremos una pijamada -alice dijo con emocion justo antes de salir de la habitación.

La rubia no pudo decir nada y sabía muy bien que de nada le serviría llevar la contraria o negarse conocía muy bien a la testaruda de su prima, la única duda que tenía era como hisako había aceptado sin ponerla sobre aviso, sabia que no había escapatoria y que esa dichosa pijamada sólo era una excusa para que alice pasará interrogándola toda la noche, entre pensamientos erina siguió sus preparativos, se vistió, se peino y Perfumo ya estaba todo listo se miraba en un espejo ella sabia que estaba bien arreglada, unos después una doncella llamo a su puerta y dirigió a erina asta una habitacion donde le dijeron que siguiera esperando.

En otro lado y ya entre los invitados gin y joichiro charlaban.

-Crees que fue bueno comprometerlos- gin le comento a joichiro.

-sinceramente no lose- joichiro sin darle mayor importancia sonrió.

-Ellos han convivido mucho y tenido muchas experiencias juntos- dijo gin.

-te refieres al regimen de cocina y al blue- se expreso joichiro.

\- Si, aunque jamas pensé que souma influiría tanto en toksuki y mucho menos tanto en Erina nakiri- sorbio un trago de vino gin -ella se a vuelto fuerte y valiente-

\- yo conosco al despistado de mi hijo y se que ama a erina pero no sabe expresarse - luego de un largo trago de vino aquella sonrisa se torno en un gesto serio - muchos dicen que souma la salvo y pude ser verdad y si ella lo considera asi, espero que ahora ella tenga las fuerzas y el valor para salvor a souma-


	2. Chapter 2

Se removia incomodo, no por sentir nervios pues eso era algo que sabia manejar a la perfección, más bien estaba incomodo por la inusual vestimenta que soportaría, un esmoquin negro igual que sus zapatos, camisa blanca, corbata de rallas color rojo y un chaleco rojo brillante que le entonaba muy bien a su color de piel y su cabello pelirrojo.

Movio inquieto su corbata como si esta le asfixiando.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

La voz en su espalda le tomo por sorpresa, volteo a ver a la mujer proveniente de aquel tan conocido tono de voz, sorprendido al verla, diferencia de el, la elegancia era lo que esa mujer más bien portaba pero esa noche en especial la cree deslumbrar más que las otras veces.

No sabía si era el vestido azul cielo arriba de las rodillas que le daban a relucir sus bien formadas piernas blancas y en su pecho se ajustaba con un listón blanco que caía por sus hombros y terminaba en el centro, el resto era suelto lo que moldeaba perfectamente su figura con su movimiento al andar, o si era el collar brillante que constaba de tres grandes diamantes blancos obligando al ojo humano voltear a esa parte de su anatomía, o tal vez el sonrojo en sus mejillas que le daban un aspecto tierno apesar de que su personalidad dijera todo lo contrario, o tal vez su cabello largo y sedoso que incitaba a acariciarlo, o el hermoso color lila de sus ojos.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, una tención desconocida se formo en la habitación, por instinto la chica retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con una corta quedando ambos a centímetros de distancia, aún más el color carmín en su rostro.

\- Que ... que haces.

Cuando estaba a una distancia peligrosa responde.

\- tienes una mancha ahí.

Le toco la frente con un dedo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Donde?

Desesperada la chica saca un espejo de su bolso y se revisa, de repente una carcajada de parte del muchacho la descoloca, el ambiente tenso cambio de manera brusca y su frente se arruga en un gesto de rabieta.

\- YUKIHIRA SOUMAAA

Grito furiosa y fue entonces cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más esta era la gota que derramo el vaso, en un instante los roles se habían intercambiado ahora era el pelirrojo el que se tenían de espalda contra la pared luego que Erina de un jalón de la corbata lo llevo a esa posición.

-Ahhhhh ...

Souma soltó un leve grito de asombro con un tono de susto, al ver el rostro de Erina que lo miraba furiosa sin soltar su corbata.

\- sabes Yukihira yo tengo la culpa.

Souma se tranquilizo al ver que el sembrante de Erina había cambiado pero no entendía a qué se refería las palabras que exclamaba.

\- si yo tengo la culpa por creer y tener expectativas en ti.

Hablaba despreocupada mientras arreglaba la corbata y daba pequeños roces con sus dedos al pecho de él.

\- Este ... Yo ...

El pelirrojo quiso hablar, pero el dedo de Erina sobre sus labios lo detuvieron.

\- sabes por un momento me asuste, cuando te acercas mas de lo debido, pensé que ... -soltó un suspiro - me besarías, pero me demostrastes que eres un cobarde.

Las palabras de Erina fueron contundentes y frías.

\- oye yo no soy un cobarde.

Cuando se defendió el pelirrojo, Erina soltó una risilla de burla.

\- si claro, como tu digas, tu solo tienes valor dentro de la cocina fuera de ella eres un cobarde que no es capaz de nada

Se burlo nakiri.

\- con que soy un cobarde ...

Luego de sus palabras Souma envolviendo la cintura de Erina con uno de sus brazos, y la acercó a él.

\- Me diras que tengo algo en la cara otra vez.

Erina levanto su rostro y fijo su mira en él, mientras enclinaba su cuerpo más sobre él, esa mirada era una incitación, un reto, pero ese valor era solo por fuera en su interior erina palidecía su corazón estaba agitado, pero su orgullo le llamaba y le decia que necesitaba contener sus nervios.

El pelirrojo por su parte sentia que sus piernas pronto cederian, sus nervios estaban hasta las nubes, la sensación del busto de erina contra su cuerpo era maravillosa se sintian cálidos y suaves, rayos el no pudo evitar pensar en eso, después se todo era un hombre, un hombre en la flor se la juventud, y ella era una chica hermosa con una figura extraordinaria.

\- Solo espero que no vayas a salir corriendo.

Lentamente su mano acaricio la sedosa mejilla de Erina mientras enclinaba su rostro sobre el de ella.

\- seguiras hablando o actuaras, o prefieres salir corriendo tú.

Los nervios la consumían mientras se expresaba, la cálida mano de Souma rozando su mejilla envió un escalofrío a todo su cuerpo, observando como sus rostros se acercaban lentamente cerro sus ojos.

\- santo cielos, cuanto más piensan seguir así, se van a besar si o no.

Estas palabras hicieron que ambos reaccionaran sacándolos de ese momento íntimo, y se separaron tomando distancia mientras observaban a Alice que estaba escondida tras la puerta, iniciando un clásico berrinche y con su mirada recriminaba la indecisión de ambos.

-Señorita Alice si no hubiera interrumpido posiblemente ellos lo hubieran hecho.

Kurokiba dijo sin mostrar interés alguno.

Tanto Souma como Erina miraban en otras direcciones no se atreven a cruzar sus miradas y menos a dirijirse la palabra.

\- según tu Alice que necesita pasar.

Erina fue la primera en hablar asumiendo una pose sería y cruzando sus brazos.

\- Rayos ustedes estan que se mueren el uno por el otro y siguen actuando como niños pequeños, sobre tu pregunta querida prima pues esperaba que se besaran, algo como esto ...

Acabando sus palabras girando su cuerpo en dirección de Ryo, luego depositó un beso en los labios del chico pelinegro, Ryo quien no ofreció ninguna resistencia la abrazo su beso solo duro unos pocos segundos.

-Eres muy lento mi querido amigo.

Ryo se expreso casi soltando una risa burlona.

\- Venia a decirles que ya es hora, todos los esperan.

Al finalizar el mensaje, Alice tomo de la mano a Ryo y se encaminan a la fiesta dejando a la pareja de Souma y Erina boquiabiertos.

-Una cosa mas dice la tía Nana que si el chico es lento es deber de la chica tomar la iniciativa, antes que alguien mas lo haga.

La figura de Alice desapareció de su vista luego se dichas palabras.

Ese instante Souma y Erina se miraron sonrojados y avergonzados.

\- Creo que debemos apurarnos, nos esperan.

Erina solo movió la cabeza en aprobación y camino delante de Souma. Sin dirigirse a la palabra pero se detuvo justo antes de salir al patio.

-Que pasa porque no hay señales?

Él pregunto.

\- Tonto que no entiendes que debemos ingresar juntos.

Ella dijo

\- esta bien entonces vamos.

Souma ofreció su brazo a ella.

\- asombroso al menos sabes algo de caballerosidad.

Erina Tomo de su brazo.

Las puertas se abrieron y la pareja fue presentada una voz se escuchó y luego una muchedumbre enviaron sus aplausos en su honor. Comenzaban a descender las gradas.

-también se algo más Erina, esta noche estas hermosas.

Souma suavemente susurro a su oído asiendo que ella se ruborizada, sus mejillas en tono melocotón, destacaron.

La noche ya cubria el ambiente, las llamas de decenas de antorchas iluminaban el lugar, danzando al ritmo de la suave brisa nocturna, mientras que desendian las gradas para observar un pequeño podio ubicado al costado se las gradas, donde esperaban nana y azami nakiri, junto con ellos también estaban Senzaemon y joichiro; todos sonreían y aplaudian. Luego se destacaban las mesas con sus destacados y refinados ornamentos, un poco más adelante y rodeado por las mesas una plataforma que sirve como área para bailar, frente a esta plataforma una pequeña orquesta entonaba melodías clásicas.

Entre los invitados destacaban muchos conocidos de la pareja tanto alumnos como graduados, este era el ambiente donde Erina podría ser desenvolverse con normalidad pero para Souma esto seria una ardua lucha.

\- muy buenas noches damas y caballeros gracias a todos por hacer acto de presencia en esta celebración por los logros obtenidos en el "blue" , a si que con los invitados de honor presentes que inicie la celebración.

La muchedumbre aplaudió mientras, rodeaban tanto a Erina como a Souma y los felicitaban.

Entre todo el ajetreo Souma y Erina se habían separado, se movían entre los invitados que buscaban tener un poco de su tiempo, brindis en sus honores, entre charlas y saludos, el tiempo iba pasando.

\- hola Souma te vez muy elegante.

Megumi apareció del brazo de Takumi.

\- Deseo irme ya no soporto este ambiente.

Con un suspiro exclamo Souma.

\- Que tontería estas diciendo, no puedes retirarte.

Takumi regaño a Souma por su comentario.

\- Hola souma-kun wow que bien te miras.

Yuki apareció mientras jalaba del brazo al silencioso de Ibusaki.

Souma y compañía siguieron conversando, desde otro lugar se tuvieron éxito Erina quien sin complicaciones se mezclaba en el ambiente, se encontró conversando con varias personas sobre sus proyectos a futuro para la academia, instintivamente se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de miradas masculinas se fijaban en su figura, algo que ella no tomaba importancia, luego de la manera más respetuosa se alejaba de los invitados y encanimo sus pasos en dirección de sus padres, pero una figura familiar intercepto su andar.

\- Solo tu serias capaz de convertir una fiesta en una reunión de trabajo (Alice).

\- A que te refieres (Erina).

\- Esta es una celebración para ti, pero en vez de divertirte estas habla y habla de tu trabajo (Alice).

\- Que tiene de malo eso (Erina).

-Que es aburrido, eres aburrida (Alice)

\- Eso no te incumbe, y deja tus tonterías no es momento (Erina)

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tomar la iniciativa con Souma pues dejame mostrarte que ya alguien, se te adelantando.

Luego de estas palabras Alice señalo en una dirección, Erina se giro y vio a su joven prometido bailando con una chica, una chica que Erina había conocido este mismo día, vibras de enojo que la conversación con Alice había tenido, se transformaron en una emoción nueva para ella "celos"

Erina que había declinado varias invitaciones para bailar, ahora miraba como su prometido bailaba con Hiyuki Shiba, esa chica que tenia intereses románticos con su pelirrojo, justo en ese instante un chico se había acercado y sin dejarlo decir nada lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

Souma no había podido negarse a bailar con Hiyuki, siendo tan despreciado no habia descubierto las intenciones de ella y solo la miraba como una amiga más, todo hiba bien a pesar de la incomodidad del ambiente, pero cuando su vista se fija en la otra pareja que destacaba, una punsada lo golpeó en el hígado.

\- Damas y caballeros por favor su atención ...

La voz de Senzaemon se escucho, haciendo que la música dejara de sonar y las parejas que bailaban pararan, así como todos los demás invitados prestaron atención.

\- Como sabemos nos hemos reunido para celebrar a Nakiri Erina mi amada nieta y Yukihira Souma, por sus logros tienen el "BLUE".

Mientras dirijia ía una señal a los invitados de honor para que subieran al podio, quienes sin dudarlo un momento se encaminaron en su dirección mientras aplausos les llovía desde todas las direcciones. Subió al podio y luego de unas cuantas palabras más de Senzaemon y entregarles unas placas de reconocimiento, y permitirles que se entreguen ante los invitados que todo irán bien pero luego el micrófono fue tomado por Nana.

\- Bueno ahora que terminamos el primer punto, pasamos aun aviso importante ...

Nana guardó silencio por un momento pero luego soltó una risilla, y fijó su vista en la joven pareja que palidecía solo de imaginar lo que venia.

\- Mamá espera no lo ...

Erina intento detener a su madre.

\- Esta noche quiero hacer oficial el compromiso matrimonial entre mi hija Erina y Yukihira Souma.

Luego, de estas palabras, todos los invitados, los inundaron de aplausos, mientras que los fotógrafos y paparazis, los rodean y comenzaban una cascada de tomas fotográficas y un sin fin de preguntas.

En algún lugar de estados unidos y varios días después en una habitación la noticia del compromiso de Erina y Souma era pasada por el tele justo cuando el rostro de Joichiro apareció siendo entrevistado, una copa llena de vino se estrello contra la pantalla.

\- maldito seas Joichiro, maldito seas, pero esto no es el final ...

Una figura femenina soltaba una mirada de odio

\- Ese estúpido de Asahi fracaso, pero este no es el final joichiro a penas es el inicio reconosco mi error te ataque de frente y a tu punto mas fuerte, pero esta vez nuestra lucha no sera en la cocina ...

En la pantalla apareció el rostro de Souma,

\- Esta vez no seras capaz de salvarlo ... Esta vez acabaré con lo más importante que te queda y ya tengo quien sea mi piedra angular

El rostro de Erina estaba en la pantalla, la figura femenina alzo una copa que le acababan de entregar a sus labios, mientras se acomodaba en un sillón y cruzaba sus piernas.


	3. Chapter 3

Después del gorro azul. 3

La celebración había terminado, los empleados y mayordomos de la mansión se encargaban de los debidos actos de limpieza en el jardín. En el interior de la mansión se inició otra situación que seria un dolor de cabeza para Erina.

-Oh no eso no lo permitire, aunque me toque obligar a venir con nosotras, además las chicas ya vienen de regreso le ordene aun chofer llevarlas a su residencia, y traerlas de nuevo para la pijamada.

Alice regañaba su prima por negarse a dicha actividad.

-Pero yo no acepte dicha pijamada y además yo mañana debo ...

Las palabras de Erina fueron cortadas cuando Alicia en silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

\- Erina no estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento solo te aviso que debes estar en una hora en mi habitación a si que ve y preparate.

Alice se alejo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y un saludo a Erina.

Erina no pudo mas que suspirar al ver que su intento de escapar de la trampa de Alice, quien se alejo dejándola sola en la sala de estar de la mansión nakiri, dirigiendo sus pasos al segundo nivel de la mansión para llegar a su habitación, no pudo evitar soltar suspiros mientras su mente comienza a imaginar todo lo que le esperaba, sería el juguete de diversión de su prima toda la noche, era consciente que si intentaba no asistir seria arrastrada por ella, y su futuro serio peor.

A pasos lentos llego a su habitación luego de ingresar comenzó a desvestirse mientras el recuerdo de ella bailando con Souma inundo su mente y se ruborizo, mientras sus pensamientos la llenaban de vergüenza recordando el beso que Souma depositó en su mejilla cuando bailaban, Erina se tumbo en su cama mientras hundía su rostro en una almohada y la abrazaba, ella aún no era capaz de asimilar sus sentimientos que estaban saliendo a flote.

Luego de varios minutos en esa posición consideró ir y tomar un baño, su mente se relajó con la calidez que el agua le hacia sentir mientras grababa cada rincón de su cuerpo, en ese instante un recuerdo de una novela romántica que recientemente había tenido vino ella en el cual una pareja de recién casados tomaban una ducha juntos; en ese momento, una imagen de ella y Souma duchándose sacudió su cabeza, acto siguiente su corazón latía a mil por hora, sacudiendo su cabeza intento borrar dicha imagen de sus pensamientos.

Luego de salir de la ducha y elegir una pijama se envió frente a su tocador y dedico tiempo a secar su cabello y peinarlo, aun cuando no puede evitar recordar los sucesos de este día un sospechoso creció y se resignaba por lo que faltaba. Cuando un llamado a su puerta la saco de ese estado.

\- Con permiso Erina voy a pasar.

En ese instante fue Mana quien ingresó a la habitación.

\- Madre puedes pasar, ¿qué necesitas?

Erina se perdió y se perdió a ella.

\- Hija por favor me sigue algo muy importante que deseo hablar contigo.

Mana esperaba por la respuesta de su hija.

\- si es algo importante no puedo negarme.

Erina se en camino a la puerta siguiendo los pasos de su madre.

En el estudio de la mansión que en los tiempos de Senzaemon servía como oficina para las actividades del director estaban varias personas a la espera.

-Joichiro estas seguro de contarle a Erina.

Azami le dijo a joichiro mientras le ofrecía un trago de whisky.

\- Es mejor que Erina separe lo que le espera, además debo cerciorarme de lo que ella puede con esta carga.

Joichiro exclamo mientras un sorbo de whisky bajaba por su garganta.

\- Yo pienso igual que joichiro Erina debe saber a lo que se enfrenta.

Justo en esos momentos la puerta del estudio se abrieron y las figuras de hija y madre ingresaban.

Erina dejó un saludo a todos los presentes dejó notar un gesto de nerviosismo, como no sentirse así si al ingresar viola a su padre, abuelo ya su ídolo joichiro, y tras ella su madre, en ese instante comprendió que este asunto era de extrema importancia .

Mana se dejó al lado de su esposo.

-Erina toma asiento por favor.

Senzaemon le dio una indicación a Erina y extendiendo su mano y le indico donde tomar asiento.

Erina sin decir nada tomo asiento donde se le había indicado y esperaba guardando silencio, por las palabras que se le dirían. Ella estaba en un sillón frente a ella una mesa de cristal y un poco más alla un sofá para tres personas y en el centro del solo una persona sentada con un vaso de cristal en sus manos, un lado en otro sillón Senzaemon tomo asiento y al otro costado en otro sillón su madre Mana sentada y su padre Azami parado a su lado.

-Disculpa Erina por llamarte a estas horas, y gracias por venir.

Joichiro le hablo, dejando en la mesa su vaso.

-Yo estoy para servirles.

Llena de nervios y observando aun joichiro que nunca había visto antes, en su mente no podía evitar pensar en el gesto tan duro que demostró su idolo, esta era una cara que no conocía y que era sincera no le gustaba.

-Erina yo ...

Joichiro no pudo exponerse sintiendo un nudo en na garganta tomo un sorbo de su vaso con whisky.

Erina aún mas confundida no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Escuchame Erina, lo que estas a punto de escuchar no es algo fácil de decir por parte de joichiro, y es algo que solo el puede contarte, por lo que te pido tu máxima atención.

Senzaemon tomo la palabra mientras Erina lo observaba y asentía con un nivel movimiento de cabeza a sus indicaciones.

\- Lo que el dado es verdad, así que por favor escuchame con atención, lo que estoy por contarte es algo muy doloroso de recordar y tiene que ver con el pasado de souma.

Las manos de Joichiro temblaban levemente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Joichiro y el nombre de su prometido junto con la expresión negativa hizo que el corazón de Erina se ajitara de preocupación.

-Erina realmente amas a Souma estas dispuesta a todo por él?

Joichiro preguntóto sin titubear.

-Yo ... Amar ... A ... souma ... Este ...

Erina tembló de nervios ante tal pregunta y casi entre cortado se expresó. Mientras evitaba la mirada de todos y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Es importante que estés segura de tus sentimientos Erina.

Mana hablo.

\- Erina presta atención y se sincera, pues lo que esta por escuchar puede definir tu futuro, al lado o no de Souma.

Azami hablo esta vez.

-Yo ...

Erina seguía sin encontrar palabras.

-Erina no responde ahorrada pero te pido tu respuesta luego de que escuches la historia de como mi vida fue salvada y como también yo caí como padre.

El corazón de se estremeció ante las duras palabras de Joichiro. Y solo pudo afirmar con un motor de cabeza.

\- Esto paso después de que abandone la academia.

Joichiro inicio a contar mientras Erina lo miraba fijamente.

\- cuando abandone la academia mi vida no tenia sentido, la pasión por la cocina había muerto en mi, con la ayuda de Senzaemon viaje por varios países, estando junto a muchos otros chefs, buscaba recuperar esa llama de vida, y sin lograrlo pase tres años de mi vida vagando, en ese tiempo regrese a Japón por llamado de tu abuelo para que le contacte mis experiencias y ver mi progreso ...

Mientras lentamente joichiro contaba su historia sus ojos se humedecian y los recuerdos del pasado revivían.

Recuerda a Joichiro.

Un joven Joichiro de 20 años caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad meditando lo que pasaría cuando se encontrara, con Senzaemon, cómo contarle que todo ese tiempo habría pasado sin lograr nada su estado era el mismo que cuando partió, su paso sin darse cuenta cuenta había llegado aun distrito comercial, como cualquier otro de la ciudad, Llevaba horas caminando cuando la sensación de vacío en su estomago lo hizo dirigir sus pasos en busca de algún local de comida. Paso frente a varios locales pero ninguno de los llamos la atención, aun cuando en sus estantes estaban alimentos, no era lo que buscaba; siguiendo su camino un local con un letrero que dijo comedor "Yukihira" apareció.

Justo cuando se paro frente a la entrada, el sonido de carcajadas, y de los comensales comiendo llego a sus oídos dando un paso adentro era lo que esperaba un comedor normal y corriente con varias mesas y muchas personas que parecían disfrutar de su estadística, eso hizo tener un poco de fe en poder comer algo decente.

-Buenas noches puede tomar asiento donde guste, pronto tomaré su orden.

Una chica paso frente a los platos en sus manos dándole una sonrisa, vestía una camisa manga larga color verde oscuro los logos representativos del comedor, un lago delantar negro. Justo después de eso joichiro tomo asiento en una mesa que se encuentra vacía frente a la cocina, comenzó a observar el menú que se seleccionaría en las paredes tenia platos decentes según su criterio.

Pero había una frase del menú que había llamado su atención, justo abajo de la frase "especialidad del chef" había otra que había "buena suerte".

-ya asignado que ordenar.

Un hombre de edad madura salio de la cocina, vestía al igual que las meseras una camisa manga larga pero en color azul oscuro, un adelantar blanco.

\- Claro de mí un plato de "Buena suerte"

La curiosidad de Joichiro le hizo elegir esa opción.

\- Esta seguro de su elección puedo recomendarle mi especialidad.

El hombre comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya restregar su cabeza con una mano.

-Si estoy seguro, de mí un plato de "Buena suerte"

Luego de expresarse y que el hombre mayor asintiera un grito se escuchó en el comedor.

-Oye Tamako es tu turno.

El viejo grito en dirección de una de las dos meseras.

\- Hola escuchen hay un valiente.

Un desconocido grito y un bullisio de risas a carcajadas inundo el local una de las meseras se cambió aun pizarron y comenzo a anotar algo.

\- Gracias por su pedido.

La figura de una de las meseras se detuvo frente a joichiró y luego de agradecer paso a la cocina.

-Bueno señores que inicien las apuestas.

La otra mesera grito y un sin fin de personas continuó. una gritar

-1000 yenes a que falla.

-500 a lo que logra.

Y así muchas más apuestas siguieron por unos minutos.

\- no te preocupes eso es normal cuando alguien pide un platillo de Tamako.

Joichiro no pregunto mas solo observo al viejo sentarse frente a el y encender un cigarrillo, al mismo tiempo había llevado unas jarras con cerveza, y ofreció una a su compañero, de mesa. Joichiro la acepto y dio un sorbo, en sus viajes había bebido alcohol en múltiples ocasiones, así que a la edad de 20 años, ya poseía un gustó por esta clase de cama, así sin cruzar palabras ambos prosiguieron bebiendo a tragos lentos, casi 20 minutos después de la chica pelirroja que era la encargada de cocinar para él, salio de la cocina y puso el plato frente a Joichiro.

Justo en cuando el platillo esta a su alcanse el bullisio del local se calmo y todos prestaban atención a la mesa donde estaba él, observando el plato parecía una porción de arroz que brillaba de una manera agradable pero extraña, estaba bañado por alguna sustancia verde y algo vizcosa, su acompañante un trozo de carne; con su experiencia joichiro reconoció el corte y el origen de la carne, para ser sincero no se miraba muy apetitoso y esta huntada con algún tipo de sustancia grumosa blanca.

\- Oye chico que esperas, prueba lo.

\- Apurate mocoso, ya deseo reclamar mi dinero.

\- Tengan paciencia después de todo si se vende mal esta experiencia jamas la olvidara en su vida.

Varios de los comentarios se habían expresado y ante el último comentario toda la muchedumbre habían soltado carcajadas. Joichiro decido corto cuidadoso un trozo de la carne y lo comió, luego probo un bocado del arroz y su rostro dejo ver un gesto al fruncir su ceño, seguido tomo un tercer bocado donde incluía tanto arroz y carne, luego de tragar su ceño se fruncio mas y unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente, seguido dejo los cubiertos en el plato y bebió un trago de cerveza, luego levanto la vista en dirección de la mesera que le había cocinado y servido.

A todo esto aunque todos los presentes lo observaban esperando su juicio la figura del hombre que sin dudas era el chef regente, observaba específicamente cada acción de joichiro.

\- Bueno dime que tal estuvo?

La chica pelirroja se enclino sobre la mesa y se acerco al rostro de Joichiro.

\- Oye me estas tomando el pelo, alcasó esto es una broma de mal gusto.

Joichiro se pronunció molesto.

\- De que hablas? Ya dime que tal quedo mi platillo, realmente no pude probarlo yo misma.

La chica soltó una risilla.

\- Estas locas como se te ocurre servir a un comensal sin probar la perfección de lo que preparas.

Joichiro molesto dio un golpe en la cabeza de la chica y antes que esta reaccionara este había dirigido un bocado del platillo a la boca de ella.

\- como se te ocurre juntar carne de cerdo con yogurt, además el arroz esta condimentado con menta y ...

Joichiro soltó un sermón de como los ingredientes que han sido mejor usados, sermón que duró por varios minutos, ante la cámara expuesta todos estaban prestando atención a las explicaciones de él, hasta que terminaron y respiraba pesadamente por todo lo hablado.

\- No es para tanto, se que es horrible, así que no te molestes, sabes no te Cobraré nada, y gracias por tus recomendaciones intenta ponerlas en práctica la próxima vez.

La chica le guiño un ojo y soltó una sonrisa.

Dando un nuevo vistazo a todos a su alrededor sonreían alegremente.

\- Tamako realmente eres la peor cocinera del mundo.

\- Rayos perdí 500 yenes.

-oye Tamako mañana seré yo quien venga y pida un platillo tuyo a si que intenta seguir los consejos de este chico.

\- bueno el show se acabó así que todos a sus labores, Tamako retira ese plato, cliente por favor espere ir y preparar algo que le borre ese amargo momento.

El viejo luego de dar órdenes y dirigirse a la cocina apago el cigarrillo que tenia en su mano.

\- No es necesario.

Joichiro sin decir nada más tomo asiento y continuo comiendo el platillo.

\- No es necesario que sigas, dejalo asi.

La chica intento detenerlo.

\- No es bueno desperdiciar la comida, y por respeto a una colega debo comerlo todo.

Ante los ojos atonitos de todos incluidos la chica y el viejo prosiguió su acción, con cada bocado su sentido del gusto soltaba quejidos pero con cada bocado su gesto hiba cambiando de condenado a un gesto más ameno, entre más comía no podría evitar sonreír ante lo horrible que era Hasta que el plato terminó limpio. Y agradeció por la comida.

\- Dime como te llamas?

La chica pelirroja lo cuestiono mientras retiraba el plato y los cubiertos.

-Saiba Joichiro es mi nombre.

Joichiro respondió

-Soy Yukihira Tamako fue un placer haber cocinado para ti.

La chica extendió su mano en saludo de Joichiro la cual fue recibida por la mano de Joichiro y dio otro saludo amable.

Fin flashback Joichiro.

Erina permanecía muy atenta a las palabras de su futuro suegro, quien durante lo que había contactado había soltado varias sonrisas llenas de nostalgia.

\- Luego de ese evento y la reunión con tu abuelo pasaron muchas cosas y poco a poco, frecuentando el comedor "Yukihira" y lentamente mi relación con Tamako fue creciendo, por diversos motivos terminados ayudando como segundo cocinero, en el comedor, y eso llevo a que mi relación con ella pasa al siguiente nivel y con el paso del tiempo se cambió en mi esposa y luego fuimos bendecidos con nuestro hijo.

Joichiro suspiro.

\- Ese Erina es el lado bueno de la historia, pero como la vida no es color de rosa también había un lado oscuro que empañaba nuestra felicidad.

Las palabras tan llenas de dolor y de lágrimas de parte de Joichiro hicieron temblar el corazón de Erina.

**Palabras del autor:**

**Primero agradecer a quienes siguen este fic.**

**Pues acá lo notaron este capitulo esta mas grande que los anteriores, medite en separarlos en dos pero sentí que dañó la continuidad de la trama, así que esperó que aun así sea de su agrado. También deseo pedir disculpas por los errores ortográficos, que se me pasan ':)**

**Aproveche las vacaciones e intente escribir y actualizar dos o tres capítulos.**

**Para despedirme les recuerdo "Queden se en casa en estos tiempos de pandemia por coronavirus"**


	4. Chapter 4

Después del blue cap. 4

Habían llegado a la residencia polar sus habitantes, las chicas ya estaban sabedoras del evento que proseguía, así dejando a los chicos en la sala de estar cada una se había dirigido a sus habitaciones, para cambiar sus vestimentas, dejar sus vestidos de gala por un atuendo adecuado para la pijamada

Los miembros masculinos luego de descansar por unos minutos y siguieron los pasos de las damas ya habían acordado tener su propia actividad nocturna, claro se aclara que el autor intelectual era Ishiki-senpa, bajo la escusa de el poder de la juventud.

En el ustudio personal de Senzaemon; en la mansión Nakiri la reunión seguía entre Erina, joichiro, Senzaemon, Azami y Mana.

-Erina yo no soy lo que parezco, mi alma arrastra unas cadenas con el peso de mis errores; errores que no puedo ni perdonarme yo mismo...

Joichiro levanto su voz entre sollozos y lágrimas.

Erina intento decir algo pero sentía un nudo en su garganta, esta clase de espectáculo jamas lo imagino ver. La imagen que poseía de su ídolo se estaba derrumbando, aquel hombre que desbordaba torrentes de confianza, actitud positiva y alegría, de esa figura no quedaba nada.

-Sabes Souma también posee un lado sombrío, que desconoces, pero su estado es peor que el mio.

Joichiro se había calmado al sentir en su hombro la mano de su apreciado amigo Azami.

-Que... Souma... El...

Las palabras habían calado en Erina y su preocupacion por el salio a flote sus ojos temblaron sus manos temblorosas sobre su pecho, unas gotas de sudor en su frente, la histeria esta por consumirla pero todo paró cuando Mana se acerco y la abrazo.

-tranquila mi niña.

Mana acariciaba su cabeza.

Erina se sentía confortada pero su mente y su corazón no podían asimilar las palabras de su futuro suegro la sola idea de imaginar ver a Souma en un estado tan deplorable, era irracional. Pero las palabras que Mana susurro a su oído en ese momento borro parte de esas sensaciones y su rostro se ruborizó.

\- Mamaaaaaaa...

Erina teñida de rojo se notaba avergonzada, pero su madre sólo podía sonreir como cuando un niño se ríe de una travesura.

\- Piensa bien en lo que te dije, bueno Creo que por el bien tanto tuyo Erina y Tuyo Joichiro es necesario que paremos por hoy.

\- Mana tiene razón.

Senzaemon se puso de pie y busco la salida, a lo que los demás Incluyendo a Joichiro asintieron.

\- No esto aun no termina, quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber lo necesario, si decidieron llamarme y contarme es porque necesitan de mi ayuda.

Erina les había detenido y tomo una mejor postura en el sillón, a la espera que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

\- Bueno ella tiene razón , si ya iniciamos hay que terminar.

Joichiro quien se había recuperado volvió a tomar lugar en el sofá al igual que los demás.

-Quien hubiera imaginado que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, nuestros hijos volverían a encontrase nuevamente, recuerdas Azami que se miraban lindos jugando los dos cuando eran pequeños, ahora mirate toda una mujer preocupada por el hombre que ama.

Mana sonreia feliz.

\- Espera un momento mama no entendí lo que dijiste.

Erina confundida.

\- Bueno es normal que no lo recuerdes pero tu y Souma se conocen desde que tenían 3 años; pero esa es una historia para otro momento.

\- Queeeeee...Souma... y ...yo ... Pero porque no lo recuerdo ?

Erina soltó un grito.

-creo que souma tampoco lo recuerda es normal que ninguno de los dos lo recuerde después de todo ambos sufrieron durante su infancia. Pero debemos seguir con lo que nos presisa .

Erina no dijo nada y luego los demás tomaron sus lugares.

-Como dije fui feliz al lado de Tamako ella me salvo y cuando nació Souma mi felicidad fue mayor pero había una sombra que nublaba nuestra felicidad, Tamako sufría de una extraña enfermedad que lentamente debilitaba su cuerpo ella la sobre llevaba bajo múltiples medicamentos, a si que era llevadera , pero dos años después de casarnos ella quedo embarazada... Ese fue el principio del fin...

Joichiro soltó un suspiro y luego le dedico una triste sonrisa a Erina el podía ver en su rostro que entendía lo que sus ultimas palabras significaban

\- Fue en ese día que cometí mi primer gran error, el doctor fue claro Tamako no estaba en condiciones de sobre llevar dicho embarazo, los riesgos de que perdiera al bebe eran grandes, y si lo lograba con llevarlo, ella no seria capaz de soportar el trabajo de dar a luz, pero lo peor era que había otra posibilidad peor y es que sin los medicamentos su cuerpo no soportaría el embarazo y el riesgo de que ambos murieran eran elevados.

Las lágrimas de Joichiro comenzaban a recorrer de nuevo sus mejillas, Erina intentaba permanecer fuerte pero no le era fácil.

\- La dicha de ser padre fue empañada con el miedo de perder a quien mas amaba, después de mucho meditar que hacer decidí proponerle a Tamako que abortara que no podría vivir sin ella, ese fue mi primer error, pero la respuesta de Tamako fue concreta antes de terminar mi propuesta fui golpeado en el rostro por su puño con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos , al verla comprendí el inmenso error que acababa de cometer por varios días pase pidiendo su perdón, cuando al fin me lo dio acordamos que Souma naceria, por la voluntad de Dios y gracias a su bendición, Tamako logro dar a luz a Souma pero dicho esfuerzo hizo que su enfermedad la consumiera mas así que tenia que tomar un tratamiento mas agresivo, Así pasaron los años Tamako crió y cuido de Souma fue la madre mas amorosa que pudo, Souma la amaba con todo su ser, y ella apoyaba al comedor haciendo los trabajos mas sencillos, todo hiba bien y por años años fue así con el tiempo los medicamentos fueron perdiendo su efectividad, cuando soma tenia 5 años, el estado de Tamako cayo ya no podíamos hacer nada solo esperar lo inevitable, ella se negaba a hospitalizar se, no quería apartarse de Souma, un rayo de esperanza llego a nuestra vida un nuevo tratamiento, con esa esperanza ella acepto hospitalizarse esperando resultados pasaron varios meses, la visitaba todos los días, Souma me acompañaba de vez en cuando, para Tamako no era agradable que nuestro hijo la viera en ese estado de convalecencia...

La voz de Joichiro se escuchaba agitada su cuerpo temblaba pero aun así con el dolor estrujando su corazón continuo.

\- Fue aquí donde falle por segunda vez, lo que cometí no fue un error sino un pecado...

Flashback Joichiro.

Por el pasillo de el hospital de la ciudad era joichiro quien llevaba de la mano a su hijo Souma, justo antes de entrar a una habitacion una voz lo detuvo.

-Yukihira-san espere un momento debo hablar con usted.

Un hombre de unos 50 años o mas vestido con una bata blanca le hablaba, este hombre era el doctor de Tamako.

-Buenos días doctor como le va.

Joichiro lo saludo amablemente.

-Podríamos hablar en privado.

El doctor observó al joven Souma.

Joichiro le indicó a Souma entrar primerocon su madre. A lo que Souma obedeció, luego de que el los dejó, Joichiro prestó atención a las palabras del doctor.

-Lamentablemente debo informarle que ya no podemos hacer nada mas por su eaposa, su tiempo a llegado.

Las palabras del doctor fueron contundentes.

\- Pero ... Y el tratamiento... Usted dijo que era muy efectivo.

La voz dolorosa de Joichiro sonó por el pasillo.

\- El tratamiento es eficiente pero en una situación, como la de su esposa que su enfermedad esta muy avanzada ya no surte efecto, ya es solo cuestión de días que fallezca.

El doctor ya no dijo nada mas y se alejo dejando a sus espaldas a Joichiro., quien después de unos minutos sr limpio los ojos y tomando fuerzas a aquella habitación, al ingresar la figura de Tamako estaba en la cama, su estado era deagastado , su piel palidecía sus ojos dejaban ver el agotamiento de su lucha, joichiro solo pudo sonreír a su esposa.

-vamos Souma porque no te acercas hace días que no, nos mirábamos.

Tamako intentaba llamar la atención de su hijo.

-no quiero.

Souma hacia un capricho infantil.

-Porque estas enojado souma.

Tamako no entendía la actitud de su hijo.

\- yo ya no te quier... porque ya no estas en casa ya no vas en las noches a cantarme..., y ...no juegas conmigo y... rompiste tu promesa, me dijiste que iríamos al festival del templo... y ...comeríamos manzanas acarameladas... y... a ver los fuegos artificiales... por eso ya no te quiero.

Souma hacia mas grande su berrinche con una voz entre cortada..

Cuando Joichiro vio la actitud de Souma, quiso regañarlo por su acción, pero fue detenido por una señal de mano de su esposa.

\- Pero mamá te ama souma, y para demostrárlo que te parece ir esta noche juntos al templo.

Tamako le sonrió y dirigió sus amorosas palabras a su hijo.

\- Enserio mamá vendrás conmigo.

Souma dando un brinco dejó su asiento y se acerco a su madre, quien al verlo cerca le dedico una caricia a su cabeza.

-Si Souma iremos hoy, mamá tiene sed porque no me traes un jugo de la maquina.

En ese instante Souma asintió y luego de pedir unas monedas salio corriendo del lugar con una inmensa sonrisa y felicidad.

\- No te dejare salir del hospital, para complacer si berrinche, tu ya no tienes mas ...

Joichiro paro sus palabras antes de decir algo que no debía.

\- tiempo, dilo sin miedo el doctor no me oculta nada ya se que a mi vida no le quedan mas que unos pocos días.

Tamako le ofreció una sonrisa mientras con lentitud buscaba dejar la cama y ponerse de pie.

\- Entonces si lo sabes porque buscas ponerte en riesgo.

Joichiro intento ayudarla pero ella se negó.

\- Escucha y presta atención, tu trajiste felicidad, dicha y amor a mi vida, y por eso te amo .

Tamako quien se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba frente a él le dio un beso.

\- Pero, mi amor de madre no me dejaría descansar en paz, no me ire dejando rencor en su corazon, amo a mi hijo lo amo al punto que dare mi vida por él, si con mi ultimo aliento puedo hacerlo feliz y verlo sonreir.


	5. Capítulo 5

Después del blues cap 5.

En la residencia polar los chicos dirigidos por Ishiki, organiza un mini torneo de cocina, y define los encuentros y en el orden de sucedería. En la mansión las chicas iniciaban su pijamada aun con la ausencia de Erina.

En el interior del estudio de la mansión, Joichiro continuaba narrando su pasado y el de Souma.

\- Ella era decidida y perseverante a pesar de todas mis quejas, no la pude parar luego hable con el médico y aunque también el consejo que ella se quedara, nada cambio.

Poniendose de pie suspiro y fijo su atención en Erina ...

\- ¿Y luego que paso?

Erina respondió sin titubear, cruzando sus piernas, intentaba mantener una actitud serena.

-Erina no lo presiones.

Senzaemon salio en defenza de Joichiro.

Mana y Azami se mantuvo como espectadores, para bajar la presión que llenaba todo el espacio Mana había preparado té y lo había repartido, todos lo aceptaron con gratitud. Joichiro luego bebió un poco de té, envió nuevamente y continuo su historia.

\- Ese día las horas pasaron rápidamente, fui por Tamako Por pedido de ella le había preparado un kimono que era un regalo que había heredado de su madre, Souma estaba esperándonos en el lugar del festival, podría ayudar a su abuelo en el puesto de ramen callejero, cuando llegamos a la emoción que Souma desbordó diez meses meses sin verla, luego de eso nuestro paseo inicio, yo me mantenía atento a que Tamako no se exigiera lo demás, pero Souma era un niño muy energético.

Erina sonrió al imaginar una souma siendo un niño pequeño.

\- bueno todo fue muy animado, Souma de la mano guiaba a Tamako casi arrastrandola, varias veces tuve que regañarlo por hacer a Tamako correr, aún cuando estaba feliz De verlos juntos luego de meses separados, no dejaba de tener miedo a ella no soportara tanto sobre esfuerzo. Siempre que lo regañaba ella me miraba enojada. Jugamos en los puestos, comimos y para terminar vimos juntos los fuegos artificiales.

Los ojos de Joichiro se humedecieron al recordar ese momento al lado de la mujer que amaba, cargando en sus hombros el fruto de su amor.

\- luego pensé lo que más temía.

Al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su futuro suegro y su ídolo personal, Erina detectó que el fin de la historia estaba cerca y era un trágico final.

Senzarmom, Azami y Mana solo pudieron ver la cabeza, esta historia la vivieron al lado de Joichiro.

Joichiro siguió contando su historia

FLASHBACK JOICHIRO.

\- mamá el abuelo me enseñó a hacer bentos, hice uno para ti

El pequeño souma permanecía sentado en las piernas de su madre.

\- Para mi, y voy a poder comerlo?

Tamako que abrazaba a souma sonó asombrada.

\- Si ... Lo dejo en el puesto del abuelo.

Sin decir nada más el pequeño Souma bajo de las piernas de su madre y salió corriendo.

\- Ha estado practicando para poder sorprenderte querida

Joichiro respondió como Tamako apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, pero ella no respondió a sus palabras, pudo sentir como su respiración se volvió débil, moviéndose abruptamente la sostuvo en sus brazos, la desesperación lo capturo, ella no respondió, hervía en fiebre y su respiración era pesada, por más que intenta hacer reaccionar sin haber cambiado en su estado.

\- Ayuda, una ambulancia por favor llamen una ambulancia.

Joichiro gritaba desesperado Pidiendo ayuda pronto una muchedumbre observaba la escena rápidamente algunas personas rápidamente a marcar pidiendo ayuda.

\- Papá que tiene mamá.

Las palabras de un confundido niño llegaron a sus oídos, cuando volteo a verlo el chico tenia una pequeña caja en sus manos. No supo que decir solo pudo llorar y aferrarse al cuerpo de su amada.

\- Mamá ... Mamá ... Mamá que tienes ... Mamá ...

El pequeño Souma, se aferraba a la mano de su madre, mientras que la llamaba, dejando caer el bento, pronto respondió palabras se volvieron llanto, Souma desesperadamente entre lágrimas Llamaba a su madre.

\- Mamá ... Despierta ... Mamá ... Mamá ...

El pequeño tomo la mano de su madre, moviéndola bruscamente buscando que reaccionara, cuando derrepente fue empujado cayendo al suelo, pudo ver los ojos de su padre que miraban con odio y dolor.

\- Todo es tu culpa, Tamako murio por tu culpa, tu la mataste.

Segado por el dolor Joichiro culpó al pequeño Souma.

Las palabras de su padre penetraron su joven mente.

FIN FLASHBACK JOICHIRO.

\- No hay escusas para lo que hice no importa cuanto dolor sintiera jamas me perdonare por lo que hice.

Joichiro se lamentaba entre lágrimas.

\- Saiba-sama, tiene razón no hay escusas validas.

Erina no pudo decir nada solo agacho su mirada, tuvo una angustia atravesando su pecho, solo imaginó que esa experiencia había sido suya no podría haberlo resistido.

\- Después de eso el abuelo de Souma, apareció y me golpeó haciéndome recobrar la cordura, pero ya era muy tarde, los paramédicos llegaron y nos dieron regreso al hospital, la atendieron de emergencia, luego de esperar el doctor aparecio, me dijo que ya no se puede hacer nada, el doctor me puede entrar y despedirme de ella, en mi mente están marcadas sus últimas palabras "cariño te perdono, cuida de nuestro pequeño Souma"

Joichiro miro a Erina.

\- Después de eso los abuelos de Souma llegaron al hospital tuve que darles la noticia que Tamaño había muerto, mi suegro puso en mis manos aquella caja que contenía el bento que Souma había preparado para ella, mi suegro me pidió abrirla, cuando lo hice el contenido estaba desordenado pero había una nota, al instante reconocí la letra de mi hijo, Al leerla entendí el gran error que había cometido y porque Tamako me dijo el perdón con sus últimas palabras, esa nota decia: "Mamá yo cuidare de papá"

Erina ya no pudo contener más sus emociones soltándose en llanto, busco el consuelo de su madre, quien recibió con un abrazo.

Senzaemon y Azami se movieron para dar su apoyo a Joichiro.

Pero, para asombro de Erina la historia no acababa ahí, Joichiro continuó contando lo que paso después.

\- Souma quedo al cuidado de Reiko hermana menor de tamako y mi cuñada, durante los próximos dos días no pude hablar con Souma, no tenia el valor de verlo a la cara me envió en los preparativos para el funeral y su entierro. Durante su ceremonia fúnebre Souma no había escuchado no dijo nada, no lloro una sola lágrima, pero al ver su rostro lo entendí mi pequeño hijo de cinco años había perdido su deseo de vivir solo era un simple cascarón, vacío. Después del Entierro esa noche reunió el valor para hablar con él cuando llegó a su habitación, encontré las luces apagadas al iluminaciónlas la escena que vi, quedo marcada en mis ojos, mi corazón se partió en pedazos, la figura de Souma sentado en medio de "su cama con las piernas abrazadas, lloraba desconsolado, sus ojos estaban vacíos sin vida, en mis pesadillas y en mis recuerdos esta ese momento"

Joichiro cambio su semblante de llanto un terror.

\- Ese fue otro error un tiempo después de recibir una llamada Souma estaba hospitalizado había tenido un accidente, cuando regrese se descubrió que la situación de Souma había empezado, tenia signos de maltrato y desnutrición, reyko desapareció desde ese día.

\- Yo te abandono cuando necesitabas, un amigo.

Azami interrumpió a Joichiro lamentándose.

\- No Azami, la culpa fue mía, tomé las malas decisiones, que lastimaron a mi hijo, le fallecieron a Souma como padre, le fallecieron a Tamako.

Joichiro agacho la mirada.

\- Yo siempre tuve envidia de él, de su personalidad, de su confianza, su valor. Cuando nos volvimos aliados ese sentimiento seguimos pero ya no era negativo, deseaba ser como él, muchas veces me soñé en una vida perfecta sin dolor así me imaginaba su vida. Pero ahora lo admiro más a pesar de todo lo supero y se perdió en un gran chef.

Erina se limpiaba las lagrimas,

\- Saiba-sama, es cierto que cometió sus errores pero los corrigió, y crió a Souma de la mejor manera, y una muestra de eso es el gran chef que él es.

La joven nakiri, le cambió palabras de aliento, a su idolo. Y futuro suegro.

\- Gracias Erina, despues de ese ultimo incidente, Me dedique en cuerpo y alma a Souma, reinicio sus terapias, y poco a poco fue mejorando, pero aun así no recuperaba, su alegría, Él que desde los tres años se metía a la cocina y nos observaba atento, había perdido el interés por la cocina, hasta que un día sin buscarlo prepare ese platillo, el platillo que Tamako creo para Souma, Ese día entre lágrimas me pidió que le enseñara a cocinar nuevamente, Souma revivió y poco a poco su sonrisa y su alegría volvió a él. Aun así hay dos ocasiones al año donde siempre recaía y tenía un ataque de depresión, en el cumpleaños de Tamako y en su aniversario de muerte.

Joichiro guardo silencio, todos guardaron silencio.

\- Lo importante es que Souma superó eso.

Erina feliz sonrio.

-lamentablemente no es así, Souma aun guarda ese trauma.

Tales palabras fueron un golpe a los oídos de Erina, tuvieron un dolor desgarrando su ser, Negando con su cabeza deseaba que esas palabras tenían un ataque, las lágrimas corrieron nuevamente por sus mejillas.

\- No ... eso ... no ... puede ... ser ... verdad ... él ... él es fuerte ... siempre alegre ... siempre animado ... con una sonrisa estúpida .. Dibujada en su rostro ... Valiente ... inquebrantable ...

Erina con una voz entrecortada y sollozando se espresó, mientras se aferraba al abrazo de Mana,

\- Erina por años me encargue, que en esas fechas no estaría solo siempre junto a él, algunas veces lo logre otras no, en estos casi dos años El estuvo concentrado en superarse, ser el mejor, En superarte, en ser digno de heredar el restaurate de la familiar, pero me temo que ahora que a cumplido todos sus objetivos, tenga una crisis, si aun dudas de mi, pregunte a Megumi o Hisako ellas ya tenían la oportunidad, de verlo en ese estado.

\- Queeeee ...?

Ella exclamó al enterarse de algo que desconocía y mas sable que Hisako le guardaba un secreto a ella.

Saiba se puso de pie y se acercó a Erina la tomo de loa hombros.

\- Escuchame Erina, en todos estos años Souma jamas había demostrado interés romántico en una chica, hasta que te conocio, puedo controlar que el ama, y siento que también lo amas, por eso acepte que se comprometió; Erina dejo en tus manos la salvación de mi hijo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Joichiro, para Erina luego Senzaemon ordeno que la plática terminra. Erina fue enviada a descansar, mientras caminaba a su habitación intentaba asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, el camino por ese pasillo se envió eterno, y cuando pasaba junto a la habitación de Alice la puerta se abrió y un grupo de chicas la interceptó, sin tardé un segundo la capturaron y la perdí con ellas, ya dentro de la habitación Estaba al centro de un círculo de chicas y frente a ella estaba Alice sonriendo con malicia.


End file.
